<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>every time that you leave by battlesnails</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115052">every time that you leave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlesnails/pseuds/battlesnails'>battlesnails</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, fluff with no plot they're just being lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlesnails/pseuds/battlesnails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ran frowns at herself, fixing her gaze on the ceiling.  Moca smiles.</p>
<p>"You're being so weird tonight."</p>
<p>"Am I?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>every time that you leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiiii i still can't believe i've been playing bandori for over a year and this is my first bandori fic!! i've loved mocaran from the beginning and they mean so much to me. there's not much of a plot here but i needed to write some fluff. anyways i hope u enjoy!!  (also follow me on twitter @nozokao_)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Bzzz</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ran looks up from her notebook, hastily scribbled lyrics all down the page, to the sound of a text message from her phone.  She exhales sharply, only slightly annoyed from the unwelcome distraction.  Today, unlike most times, a song has come to her all at once.  Her hand is working overtime in order to keep up with the words flowing from her brain, but she decides she can spare a moment to look at her phone.  Until she realizes what the notification is.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I'm coming over~</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ran's eyes widen.  Why now, Moca?  Their rehearsal had just ended barely an hour ago, and Ran was nearly certain Moca had stopped at the bakery on her way home.  Moca couldn't have been home for more than half an hour.  And besides, they probably have school tomorrow, right?  Until Ran realizes it's a Friday.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Don't you have work?</em>  Ran texts back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ah, don't worry, my coworker wanted to work tonight, so I'm free~</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For some reason, Ran feels herself getting worked up.  Her heart is racing, despite the fact that she has been sitting for the past twenty minutes, and the air in her normally-cool room feels much warmer.  Then she realizes-she and Moca haven't spent time outside of school, just the two of them, for nearly a year.  Usually, Moca has work, or Ran has flower-arrangement, and when they are together, it is with the rest of Afterglow in one form or another.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Thanks for the warning.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Of course :3</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ran sighs, putting her phone down.  She does a quick survey of her room; nothing seems to be out of place or dusty.   The bouquet she made other day sits on the table on her floor, the carnations still full of life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why am I freaking out," she mumbles quietly, to no one.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The time between Moca's last text and her arrival is unbearably long but also impossibly short; Ran is in a restless trance the whole time and the buzz of her phone denoting Moca's arrival elicits a small squeak out of Ran.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ran is surprisingly calm as she opens the door, and Moca's sheepish expression does not go unnoticed.  "Ehehe, sorry this is last minute," Moca hums.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why are you even here," Ran sighs, rolling her eyes, but Moca knows there is warmth buried beneath her words.  Ran is caught off guard by the sudden hug that causes both of them to stumble into the genkan.  "Moca!" she exclaims, immediately reddening.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why, I'm here to see my best friend in the whole world on my day off!" Moca grins, nuzzling her head deeper into Ran's shoulder.  <em>You're always like this...</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bullshit," Ran says, but she smiles above Moca's head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She feels Moca's arms slide out from underneath her own, and against her left hip she feels something smooth and somewhat stiff brush against her.  She recognizes it as a Yamabuki Bakery bag.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I wonder how long you could go without eating buns from there," Ran says, and Moca smirks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know the majestic Moca-chan eats nothing but the best," Moca boasts.  "But I got you a little something too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ran gasps audibly.  "You're telling me you spent some of your own hard-earned money on food that isn't for yourself?" she asks sarcastically.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm a bit more caring than you like to give me credit for, you know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ran wishes she was able to give her credit out loud.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A bit of silly banter and five minutes later, they are both seated in Ran's living room, with three buns and two glasses of jasmine green tea on the low table in the center of the room.  Two of the three buns, of course, are being devoured by Moca with both speed and grace.  Ran is consistently surprised at how quickly Moca can consume food without resembling a wild animal, and she eats her own bun slowly, behind her right hand.  Moca sighs in satisfaction and splays across the table, her arms stretching out, her left hand brushing against Ran's forearm.  Ran nearly spills the tea she's holding.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ran, you're so slow.  I bet I could eat four more buns in the time it would take for you to eat one."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I bet you could," Ran agrees solemnly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her phone buzzes again; Ran had not turned it to silent in apprehension of Moca's arrival.  She grabs it from her back pocket and is surprised to see that the notification is relevant to the both of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, Moca, look.  The venue we were looking into has an opening for a band in a joint concert next month.  There's two spots left, actually."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moca's eyes widen.  "Hoh," she gasps.  "Are we signing up?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, of course, it's a great opportunity for us, and we all want to play the new songs we've written since our last concert," Ran says excitedly, already typing in their contact information.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shouldn't we ask the rest of the band?" Moca says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ran is rather caught off-guard by this, not so much because she is embarrassed for acting so impulsively, but because it is rare that Moca acts so thoughtfully.  Isn't it?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, right.  But, we already agreed we wanted to play in this show, and I don't want another band to take our place, so I think we should sign up now.  If there really is a conflict, we could withdraw by tonight after I ask everyone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good plan," Moca says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Plus, there's no way we could pass up the opportunity to play at a concert headlined by Full Chord," Ran insists, although she's only reassuring herself at this point.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Full Chord?" Moca spells out slowly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ran's mouth hangs slightly open, then she closes it and shakes her head in disapproval.  "Let me enlighten you," she says, pulling up YouTube, and before she can react, Moca has teleported to her side of the table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ran inhales sharply.  Several videos load on the screen of her phone as Moca scoots close, her cheek resting against Ran's in order to see the screen properly.  "You're so warm," Moca hums, and Ran's body temperature only rises.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on, I wanna see the band," Moca says, a whiney tone in her voice, and Ran cannot believe the audacity of this girl.  She is obviously teasing her, but something feels different  from her usual poking.  And then Ran realizes it's because they're alone, that there is no one to laugh at Ran's responses besides Moca, that there is no audience to be performed to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ran clicks on Full Chord's most popular single, <em>Riot Noise</em>, and Moca settles in to the sound of double bass pedals and a falling guitar riff.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ran is too mesmerized by the sounds coming out of her phone to notice that Moca has fallen asleep by the end of the song.  She excepts some sort of comment from Moca analyzing the guitarists tapping technique, or the balance between the members of the band, but the only sound she hears is the soft puffs of Moca's warm, sweet breaths; Ran is overcome with fluster and immense warmth and (gently) pushes her off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wah-!" Moca gasps, waking up immediately at Ran's touch and catching herself gracefully before she has the chance to hit the floor.  She shakes her head, blowing stray stands of hair out from in front of her eyes. "They were good, Ran.  Let's play with them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Y-yeah," Ran says, surprised that Moca is conscious enough to form an opinion of the band.  "Let's play with them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ran now notices the last of the evening light shining through the windows, peeking around the curtains, past the couch and onto the table.  And mostly she notices the light on Moca, illuminating her sleepy blue eyes and silvery hair, several strands still out of place but just the right amount of disheveled.  She is practically glowing, still radiating heat from sleep and whatever she absorbed from Ran.  Her lightly calloused fingers wrap around Ran's wrist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's go upstairs.  I wanna see your room," Moca says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay," Ran says, staring at her hand.  Moca gets up first, making sure not to pull Ran too hard-her socks would make slipping far too easy.  "It's been a while since you've seen it, huh."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mmm, I guess it has.  I can't wait to see what's different now," Moca grins.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nothing is different," Ran protests.  "It's exactly the same."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, now it can't be!  My Ran has grown up so much lately!" Moca says, and she pinches Ran's cheeks like a shy toddler.  Something inside Ran absolutely melts at the way the rest of Moca's fingers cradle the sides of her face, and she is certain she's going to explode.  Moca lets go and Ran buries her face in her own hands, unable to let Moca stare at her burning expression any longer.  She waits for the heat to subside and removes her hands, only to be greeted with a very satisfied Moca.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're really the worst, Moca," Ran says, and Moca's smirk only widens.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moca does indeed find out that hardly anything in Ran's room has changed since the past year, besides the addition of the Afterglow poster they made and the vase in which Ran had been consistently rotating bouquets out of since she started taking flower arrangement classes again.  She looks on with mild disappointment before flopping onto the beanbag adjacent to Ran's bed.  Ran's room is much brighter than her casual wardrobe, with most of the fabric material consisting of light red and pink on her floor and walls.  A quick glance at her desk alerts Ran that her notebook is still laying their, wide open, and Moca notices before she has time to stash it away.  Moca jumps off the beanbag with superhuman speed and snatches the notebook Ran has been writing lyrics in for years, well aware of the content within.  She crouches underneath Ran's desk chair, quickly scanning over the fresh words before Ran starts to drag her out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Moca, you can't read that!  They're not done yet!" Ran sputters, trying to grab the notebook without tearing the pages.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Moca-chan is always willing to offer criticism," Moca says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Moca</em>, you <em>really</em> can't see it.  I want all of us to read it together for the first time," Ran explains.  Moca looks back at her through squinted eyes.  Then softer, "Please."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moca makes a disgruntled sound and sighs in defeat.  "Fiiine."  She closes the notebook with one hand and hands it back to Ran carefully.  "I better be seeing this song soon, though."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, quite frankly, you interrupted my flow by coming here," Ran says, crossing her arms and staring crossly at Moca, who pushes out her bottom lip in fake offense.  "But I was almost finished."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That elicits a smile from Moca.  Ran is no stranger to Moca's happy expressions-although, they usually lean towards more of a shit-eating grin.  And a lot of Moca's curved lips come from poking fun at Ran, or Himari, or her own observational humor.  Despite how weird she is, Moca is one of the most sociable people she knows.  But the best smiles are the ones that Ran causes all on her own.  Those are the smiles that fill Ran's chest with inexplicable warmth and sends her stomach fluttering.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They wind up on Ran's bed, casually chatting about anything.  Conversation has always flowed so naturally between the two of them, despite the way Ran struggles for words sometimes.  Moca jokes that she makes up for it in her songwriting, and Ran kind of believes her.  Ran would like to pretend that the fluster she exhibits when Moca touches her is completely platonic and only coming from a place of physical shyness, but there is something oddly comforting about the way Moca's knee rests against her thigh.  She is no stranger to Moca's constant presence.  But there is something strange.  It seems that every time Moca pulls away, every time skin stops touchng skin, Ran longs for just a little bit more.  There is a hollowness inside her that she does not know how to fill. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So when Moca gets off the bed, Ran instinctively finds herself grasping at the place when her and Moca's body met.  Moca pays no mind, though, and walks over to the electric guitar towards the front of the room.  "Didn't play enough today?" Ran says.  Moca hums and drops back on the bed with far too much force for her small body, bouncing Ran upwards.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I did.  I wanna hear Ran play," Moca says, passing the guitar over to Ran.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Me?  Oh...okay," Ran says.  A hundred melodies fly through her brain, and like a lottery wheel, she cycles through a couple more before landing on one.  It's originally played on acoustic guitar, but Ran works with what she has.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moca scoots a little closer, until the base of the guitar rests on both her and Ran's lap, and lays her head on Ran's shoulder.  This hardly phases Ran for once, who is very used to rehearsing through distraction.  Moca can feel the vibrations running out from each pluck of the string, can feel them rising in pitch as Ran slides her fingers up the fingerboard.  The strings sound odd, twangy and quiet without the amp bringing them to life.  The guitar is slightly out of tune from their rehearsal session beforehand.  But the song is still very pretty.  And then as Ran shifts into the chorus, Moca recognizes it.  There's a pause.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ran, why aren't you singing?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ran stops, her fingers already pressed into the strings for the next chord.  "I didn't know I had to sing for you," she says, which comes out a lot more timid than she intended.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, come on.  You sing for hundreds of people, but not for me?" Moca chides.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're different!" Ran says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How?" Moca asks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ran can't explain it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well.  Well, for starters, you're <em>very</em> close to me right now, and the audience is usually several yards away, so..." she sputters.  Moca does not go anywhere.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fine, I'll sing," she sighs, clearing her throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I'll reflect where we met</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Back at the restaurant</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Where we worked</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Remember our booth in the back room</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Things were much simpler then</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Post-college daydreams on Ivy</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Learning your curves in the bed</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>All is calm at the moment</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Nothing's wrong as of now</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>But my heart drops when the te-te-telephone rings</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>(I'm not sure you're the one)</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>If you think that it's time</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Then let our lives divide</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The last guitar chord dies out far before Ran's voice does.  She is singing quietly as to not disturb the next-door neighbors, but her voice takes up the entire room, tender and full.  She breathes in, making up for lost oxygen, then exhales.  Moca's weight on her is grounding.  She was initially surprised to find how steady her voice and hands were, but then again, Moca did have a point in saying that she has performed in front of hundreds of people.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wow," Moca says, and Ran can feel the buzzing of her throat on her shoulder, the slow release of air on her collarbone.  "That was...so sad!" Moca cries, flinging her arms around Ran.  "I'm gonna need therapy after that!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Moca, you faker!" Ran says, wriggling in her grasp.  Moca only tightens the embrace and continues to fake-cry, causing Ran to set the guitar on the floor before she causes any damage.  Ran gives up, rolling her eyes and growing still.  She doesn't actually want Moca to stop hugging her.  In fact, she wouldn't mind if Moca held her for a very long time.  And when Moca lets go, it is certainly not long enough.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, thanks for complimenting my playing," Ran says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't think I had to tell you it was beautiful.  Of course it was good," Moca says, not even the slightest bit of sarcasm in her voice.  She pulls away a bit more and brings her knee up to her chin, resting her head along her forearm above.  Her bangs and a bit of the rest of her hair fall in front of her face, and without thinking, Ran reaches out to tuck them behind Moca's ear.  Even Moca is a little surprised at this, and Ran starts to pull her hand back, but Moca reaches her own up and takes hold, pressing Ran's hand into her cheek.  Ran frowns at herself, fixing her gaze on the ceiling.  Moca smiles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're being so weird tonight."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Am I?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ran."  Her expression shifts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moca's expression turns unusually serious.  "You know...if I'm making you uncomfortable, or upset, you need to tell me, right?  If I cross the line?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ran's eyes widen.  Moca hasn't asked this in a very long time, not since they were in middle school.  Moca was always playful and teasing, and with someone like Ran, it didn't take much effort to get her riled up.  But every so often, Moca would check in to make sure she wasn't hurting her feelings.  That was never Moca's intention; it was just how she expressed affection.  And every single time, it would completely throw Ran for a loop.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're sure?" Moca asks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sure," Ran says.  "You could never make me uncomfortable."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good," Moca says.  "Because you know I love you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I mean it.  I love you, Ran,"  Moca repeats.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know," Ran says.  Her head is swirling.  Moca says this all the time.  And yet, this feels different.  Is it because they're alone?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, you don't.  Ran."  With every word, Ran feels like the room is growing smaller around them.  "I am in love with you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ran leans in ever so slightly, and Moca's fingers wrap around her hand, and then she kisses her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It is so natural the way Ran's lips fit into Moca's; neither of them have experience but it takes so little effort and it feels so <em>right</em>.  Ran brings her right hand up to Moca's face, now fully cupping her cheeks, and Moca finds her hands grabbing Ran's waist for stability.  Her mouth tastes like green tea and anko, and suddenly Ran is ravenous.  Her stomach twists with hunger and something else she hasn't felt until now.  It feels different from hunger but has the same sense of intrusive, primal need for fulfillment.  Moca deepens the kiss, gaining on Ran, and Ran has to fling an arm back against the bed to prevent herself from falling on her back.  She feels tongue entering the mix somewhere and whimpers in satisfaction.  The emptiness plaguing her body is finally subsiding.  Moca pulls away, gasping shakily for air.  Ran hardly feels out of breath and realizes with great pride that she has won this little exchange.  She smiles, overcome with happiness and dignity and most of all, love.  There is so much love for this girl that Ran doesn't know how she can possibly handle it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I guess you would have good lung capacity, huh," Moca says, doing her dumb little laugh, and Ran hugs her the tightest she ever has before.  Moca wraps her arms around Ran's back, planting a hand in her soft, black hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They end up lying on Ran's bed, Moca nestled on top of Ran, a tangle of limbs and words exchanged quietly between the two. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I just can't believe that all these years, you really meant it when you said you loved me," Ran says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've been trying to tell you," Moca says.  "Everyone else knew."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ran gasps a little.  "You mean...everyone in Afterglow knew you liked me?  Even Tomoe?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tomoe isn't the brightest when it comes to relationships, but yeah.  I mean, it was so obvious by the time we got to high school.  I might as well have been confessing to you every time we spoke," Moca says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Moca!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ehehe, don't blame me for your obliviousness."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm gonna feel dumb for the rest of my life," Ran sighs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And I'm never going to let this go," Moca chirps.  She turns her head so that her cheek is pressed flat against Ran's chest, curling her arms around the back of Ran's shoulders.  "Your heart is beating is so fast.  Who could have possibly caused this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ran's heart flutters in response, exactly as Moca intends.  Then she realizes that Moca's ear is against the right side of her chest, several inches away from her heart.  Her face falls.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're just doing this as an excuse to lay on my boobs."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ran is always so clever," Moca purrs, earning a flick to the forehead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You made fun of me for being dumb two seconds ago," Ran says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ran has many sides, and Moca-chan loves all of them," Moca says, rolling off Ran and onto her back.  Her cheeks are flushed red, something Ran doesn't see too often, and she can't help but lean down and give her a small kiss, through the bangs on her forehead.  Moca smiles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sing for me again?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>